t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
NRPN
Biography Origins Ludwig Christensen is the most famous and successful professional gamer in Europe. He started his pro gaming career in team Doomsday (DsD), then would join xSynergy (xSG) and eventually he would rise to stardom with NOX Gaming. As a 5th generation professional gamer, he had a lot to live up to, but exceeded all expectations and scoring more world titles than his entire family combined. F.W.S. learned about him and his incredibly fast reflexes and intuition when they found out that Japanese mafia boss, whose son had been humiliated in a defeat against NRPN had ordered his assassination, so that his son may be the best. Aurora Rose and Trickburst approached NRPN and it took them some time convincing, but after showing him the plot against his life, he joined them to protect the Galaxy with his unique skills. He felt uneasy at first as he thought he would lose all his fans by giving up pro gaming, but he gained even more fans when they learned he's fighting to save their lives and love him even more. He's occasionally streaming playing video games, getting record numbers of viewers. He keeps his position at NOX Gaming, but as a substitute to adapt to his new schedule. His pro-gamer teammates support his decision all the way. When on a mission, he is not fighting himself, but stays in a control center somewhere, from which he's operating a Digital Mecha Hybrid Robot. Crossroads (Part 1) Ludwig noticed a drop in his fans as he's unable to stream as often as before. He is also required for another highly secretive mission by F.W.S., which forces him to drop out from a tournament he'd been planning to go. Playing without him, his esports team NOX Gaming fail at the finals, getting 2nd place, which isn't a small feat, but for him anything, but first place is a letdown. His anger and resentment build up and he starts contemplating leaving his fairly new home. After talking to Tiffanyand Brianna, they agree to let him go, making it clear that they don't want to hold him back and he should do what he feels is right for him. Just as they were finishing up talking there is an emergency signal, showing a crisis in California caused by the F2-Runners. The Rose twins ask NRPN to do one final mission before leaving to which he agrees. The heroes separate into groups of four people, including a promising new recruit - Lucie, which NRPN found extremely beautiful. He even asked Nei for advice on what to say to her as she's making him blush just by laying her eyes on him. Nei is surprised that an international superstar is ashamed to talk to a girl and gives him some friendly advice, to which NRPN blushes. He has millions of girl fans and he appreciates every single one, but has never been head over heels in love or mesmerized by a girl, until now. The mission is in Death Valley, trying to get to and set free a human-plant hybrid. The heroes are forced to separate into smaller groups and spend the night camping. NRPN's group consists of himself, to his luck Lucie is put with him as well as Nei and Icetrigger. Ludwig spends most of the night at the camp fire talking to Lucie, getting to know each other. When something moved in the forest, Lucie got scared and hugged NRPN and after the weird noises in the bush were gone she was relieved - both both realized that they've hugged each other - stepping back and blushing. NRPN told her that he'll miss her when she leaves and they talked a little about why he decides to leave and Lucie also saying that she doesn't plan staying for long and maybe they can connect online. She also said it's a dream of hers to visit Sweden, Ludwig's home country and he said she's welcome anytime. NRPN went to have a nice sleep after spending such a magical, romantic evening with a wonderful girl like Lucie. An hour after he went asleep, Lucie went to sleep a meter behind him too, putting her hand on his hand. He felt that, smiled and went back to sleep. Crossroads (Part 2) NRPN made a wonderful breakfast (as far as camp breakfasts go) for Lucie, asking her to join him outside as soon as she woke up. The spring weather was amazing, the breeze, the sun barely making its way through the forest. They both admired it and she thanked him for the breakfast, kissing him on the cheek. She gave him a present - a noise cancelling gaming headphones, saying she isn't much into gaming, but knows they need top gear to perform at their best and then she acknowledged that she'll definitely miss him. Ludwig was amazed and excited and asked if he can give her a biiiig hug. Lucie turned red as his shirt, but said of course and that she loves hugs more than anything in the world. He hugged her and pressed her against his chest. She let a cheeky laugh, saying she can't believe that the boy smells better than the girl. Just as they were smiling and staring deeply into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss Icetrigger interrupted them, saying they should make out when the job is done. They both blushed but smiled, although Lucie's smile was mixed with some worrying, as she knew what was about to happen that day. As they made their way deeper and were only about 2 kilometers from their target location, an aircraft flew before them, bombarding the area in a circular fashion, as it was already staged. It was a trap, the whole ground crumbled and made the heroes sink in to a deeper level, isolated, having nothing to climb up with. Lucie fell into a different hole from the others, and got Ludwig screaming if she could hear him. She was picked up by Prism and taken to the main aircraft. As Icetrigger and Permafrost were combining their powers to create something like an icy stairway which they can climb, the F2-Runners aircraft appeared above them. Mission was very happy to announce that they've fallen to her trap, again and thanked Lucie for her contributions. Everyone was in shock to learn that such a kind-looking girl could be such a double-crossing agent, especially NRPN, who couldn't believe it. Mission said that the Human/Plant hybrid is theirs and they'll make that creature join them. The Rose twins did their signature TK-enhanced Storm of Arrows, which Prism blocked with her prismatic powers. Lucie couldn't watch so she left, the sense of shame running through her spine. Then things took a step further, when Mission ordered S1LK to activate the deafening beacon, which would send huge sound bomb shockwaves every 30 seconds, making the heroes unable to regain their senses and making it impossible for them to escape and even hope to challenge them. Before that, Mission made it clear that they'll stop going after them when they agree to leave them alone, look in the other direction when they see the F2-Runners and never hunt them again. Lucie stormed back in, asking Mission to stop it and that she already has what she needs. Mission didn't like being challenged, so she made her leave, taunting Karyana to make sure that her sister Lucie doesn't become a liability. Karyana comforted Lucie, saying that sometimes they need to make sacrifices for the people they love, for the better good. Lucie said she couldn't agree more and left the room. Mission found the human-plant hybrid, who got awoken, creating a barrier of vines and thorns to protect herself, but Prism and Alexis teamed up to obliterate these barricades. After they made their way and captured her, they began to make their exit, but Lucie stopped them in the entrance where they came through with her velocirunner, telling Mission to stop the deafening pulses. This only made Mission angrier and ordered the others to capture her, but not hurt her, screaming to Karyana on the voice communications that her sister is a pain in the ass again and that she was out of her room. Karyana didn't know that as she thought Luciewas in her room and tried connecting with her, but her voicecomms was off. Alexis aimed at Lucie's runner to make it unable to drive, but before they reach her, she blasted off with her velocirunner, stopping near the pit and throwing a rope inside and telling them to climb. NRPN was relieved, knowing she wasn't evil and was trying to help them. The F2-Runners aircraft let another deafening blast, and was too much for everyone to handle, rendering them laying on the ground, defenseless. Everyone except NRPN, who had the noise-cancelling headphones she had gave him and the effect was much lower on him. Lucie realized that wasn't enough so she tied the rope onto a big rock that would hold any human weight and got on her velocirunner. She turned around and aimed at a cliff, that would sent her flying - aiming at their aircraft. She went full speed and crashed right into the aircraft throwing grenades inside, sending S1LK and herself flying in different directions. S1LK's gun is a special grapnel gun that allowed her to save herself by hooking to safe location, but Lucie was trapped inside. She looked down from the window, seeing NRPN just climbing up from the pit, who saw the whole thing, looking up at her. He sat up and screamed her name, while she let her arm reach out to him and said "Forgive me!" and then closed her eyes. The aircraft then exploded into a huge burst. NRPN felt the biggest pain he's ever felt in his life, he couldn't help but scream his hardest. Realizing what happened, Karyana turned against Mission and wanted to kill her, but the other F2-Runners defended Mission. Mission said that without her protection and stealth-tech, Karyana would be easily found and murdered by Sharon, who had made it her life's mission to find her former teammates and hunt them down like dogs. Crying uncontrollably Karyana knew she had no choice, but to obey and follow Mission. Prism comforted her, saying she lost 1 sister today, but she must make sure that she doesn't lose any more sisters, reminding her of their motto, that they're all sisters with unbreakable bond. The F2-Runners tried to flee, but NRPN now had full control of his Mecha unit and knocked Karyana off her runner and almost knocked Mission too, but only managed to curve her, losing the "package" of the captured hybrid creature. Pissed, Mission and the F2-Runners escaped, while the other heroes gathered around Karyana, wanting revenge for all of this. NRPN interrupted, saying she's already lost too much today and she wouldn't dare do anything to challenge them. They also gathered around the human-plant hybrid, unchaining her and telling her not to worry. She identified herself as Amaryllis. Handcuffed, Karyana walked to Amaryllis and told her "I lost my sister because of you...you better be worth all this". They took Karyana as a prisoner, intending to question her about everything. Later that night the group had a big dinner to celebrate still being alive and actually completing their mission, even with the hurdles. But Ludwig was not feeling it, he was outside looking at the sunset, thinking about Lucie. Nei and Shaw noticed he's missing and found him and tried their best to comfort him, but he wouldn't even give off the slightest smile - his heart was pounding hard, having the weight of the world on his shoulders, knowing he'll never be the same again, rethinking all of life, his goals and priorities. He met with the Rose twins the next day, who were ready to let him go. But he had changed his mind - saying he isn't quitting and has decided to stay. When asked why, he said that if he can prevent even just one more person from dying unjustly, like she did, he'll be happy for doing this job. His final request was to get his Mecha Robot colored after Lucie's hair - a soft and gentle shade of turquoise. To be Continued... Notable Achievements *With Doomsday eSports (Team: aLCoN, F3RRaR1, NRPN, 155451n470r, MaS73R) 1st Place - PK Event I - $220,000 2nd Place - Legends vs. New Stars VII - $150,000 With X-Synergy Gaming (Team: Sky, OMG, NRPN, Akechi, RevolvE) 2nd Place - CPL Berlin - $250,000 2nd Place - Legends vs. New Stars IX - $300,000 3rd Place - All Stars Season 2 - $125,000 With NOX Gaming (Team: Gate, NoMoreWords, NRPN, so.easy, F1sh) 2nd Place - Night Forever Season 1 - $1,250,000 1st Place - All Stars Season 3 - $1,500,000 1st Place - Night Forever Season 2 - $3,500,000 1st Place - Molten Cup - $9,500,000 1st Place - Champions Cup - $275,000 2nd Place - Nemesis Showdown - $850,000 1st Place - WarZone Championship - $27,000,000 1st Place - Night Forever All Star - $3,350,000 1st Place - MUBG World Cup - $14,950,000 1st Place - The GD Tournament - $1,337,000 1st Place - X-Cup Season 6 - $150,000 1st Place - X-Cup Champions Invitational - $1,350,000 2nd Place - X-Cup Closed Finals - $250,000 Quotes *''The taste of victory is only so sweet, because you know the bitter taste of defeat.'' *''Get on my level!'' *''I could use some challenge.'' *''GET HYPED!'' *''Too easy.'' *''You listen to me, junior.'' *''Git gud, sonny!'' *''I'm surrounded by newbs...'' *''Do u know de wey?'' *''?'' *''Let me show you some tips and tricks for newbies.'' Appears In *#023 - Attempt at Peace *#024 - An important Mission *#025 - Politics Barrier *#026 - Crossroads Part 1 *#027 - Crossroads Part 2 *#028 - Project:Raidhawk *#031 - Timegazer *#032 - Tipping the Scales *#033 - Twisted Fate Part 1 *#034 - Twisted Fate Part 2 *#035 - Armageddon Part 1 *#036 - Armageddon Part 2 *#037 - The Faceless One Trivia *All of his Abilities are named after popular Games Cheat codes *His ID means "Never Read Patch Notes" *His name is not coincidental as his first name is a nod to Dota2 player Zai, while his family name is a nod to Counter-Strike legend HeatoN, both of which I've had the upmost pleasure to play with at the peak of their careers. *"NOX Gaming" was an actual organization we tried to startup in 2012. It didn't work out as the players had extremely high demands and requirements with nothing to show for it. *NRPN once had an argument with Paul "Redeye" Chaloner for using eSports instead of Esports ;)